Forum:Corvus. What Species?
I'm not sure what to make the character Corvus. I know I want him to be a former Covenant Soldier, but I DON'T want him to be a Jiralhanae (hate those F-ing ape-things), and I think Sangheili are......overused. I was thinking maybe a Skirmisher survivor (they were NEARLY wiped out, not wiped out completely). Anyone have any other ideas for what he could be. I can't seem to make a final decision. I'm sorry, but that would be out of the question: I like the sound of the word and want to keep it. However, I think brutes are the scum of the universe, so I wouldn't use one to pull the leg off of and pick my teeth with. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 21:52, September 24, 2011 (UTC) THAT'S why I hate them: best as enemies, never allies. Corvus is supposed to be an ally to Clark and his group. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 22:07, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it wouldn't be the first time I made a rogue Kig-Yar. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 22:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Oni Agent, we only saw some hunters and some grunts defect, there could easilly be kig-yar who defected. Your being one sided. He could also name it whatever he wants, and make it one of the few that doesn't follow the naming system. This argument is stupid.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 23:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Also, my original plan was to make Corvus a Skirmisher, I just couldn't make up my mind completely. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 23:46, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Merely asking for opinions here, although I do believe I may end up making him a rogue Skirmisher survivor, like I originally planned. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 02:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so, would AOA's Kig-Yar name be acceptable, or what would you suggest? IceBite, the Cryos Specter 02:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) (PS: How do you do that talk page message template like you do?) Someone already gave you advice on that.}} I honestly don't see any hostility from me, but okay. Anyways, I think the naming thing should be ignored, as nobdoy is the same, and there is no way in hell that Corvus could be a brute only name, as parents can name their kids whatever they want, sangheili being the exception, as it's for the military and not actually their name.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 02:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :For future references, avoid saying stuff like "you're being one-sided" and "this argument is stupid". That's what most people consider hostility. Cor'R-Vus it is. This forum topic is now obselete. IceBite, the Cryos Specter 02:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) So most people are a bunch of fruit cakes? Gotch'a.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 04:21, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :You can say what you want, but as long as you're on this wiki, you have to abide by the guidelines. Don't think you're above that.